Foxtrot Crusade
by gamma.hulk179
Summary: It all starts when one fox creature escapes his city, a city of thieves that steals what and when they can. As he leaves he starts his adventure of exploring and wandering and possibly look for treasure on the way.


**Hello this is my first story and as everyone says I don't own the characters of the familiar faces of those you know.**

 **Chapter one:** the wandering fox

 **In a canyon of the desert in the planet mobius a planet that was realistic and full of life but one thing as it different from other planets it that the dominant species are anthropomorphic animals. There are still humans but they tend to live in hidden areas or small towns. But just like other planets, it has faced its sort of events. Threats like monsters, demons, and even lives creations, the machines have caused strife and terror through the land, but as we grown We adapt.**

 _It all_ _starts as one kid runs in the dark town_

Its dark out in the desolate town, and a single creature carrying a bag full of who knows what. He tries to escape a horde of angry thieves. So angry that they want to drop him in boiling oil and take his stuff. He must have really ticked them off.

 _He nows heads to to edge of the city with one jump, he hops to several buildings, one by one like a_ _grasshopper who runs from a angry female grasshopper. Yes He is jumping that quickly._

Deep in a desert, miles away a Village , it was dark out and the yet the rain could sometimes show up. But the village could never grow their own food so they had to relay on deliveries for food and goods, a little antropomorhic boy of eight years is running away from said Village comically sweaty and in fear. This boy has a turban that shows a bit of spiky blond hair, and he was really small for someone his age. He has ocean blue eyes and a couple of big black pairs of whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a dirty white shirt, with a small pony tail behind him, and black shorts. He also had a bag pack. Oh and also a crimson shard as a necklace, hanging around his throat.

 _Who was this child you ask?_

 _His name wouldn't fit well in a town like like, the town doesn't know him but he can't be to sure._

"Get back Here!"

"Kill the Thief!"

"Take away his bowels... I mean his Clothes!"

 _Who are they you ask? just some ticked off villagers and or follow thieves who fight for their treasure._

 _So he thought of the name N {_#% P. Cruiser._

"Sorry but I need this stuff for my special trip!" he said

He continues to sprint to the into the main entrance, and as he reaches the two doors he jumps and uses his claws climb up but his claws are don't seem to be tough enough to hold on but he can still reach it (Yeesh if I knew the the would be this hard to climb, I shoulda stole some climbing gear, or at least waited to start this hard plan at dawn!)The great like doors were so big that the height is about 30 stories.

At least he climbs so high that he can barley see the band of swindling thieves, in fact he is so high that their shouts sound like mumbles from a cockroach... if they can make sounds that is.

 **Five minutes later**

"Sigh...Sigh...Sigh...I don't know how... But I... Managed to... make to the top of this freakin thing!" said the fox creature as after a long climbs the strains his limbs and tires out his adrenaline he um, eventual reached the top of the door... oh now he's painting and think he's about to throw up and no no false alarm, he swallowed it so the scene wouldn't be gross.

"Pant...Pant...Pant... okay need second... to... catch my breath... sigh"he now stretches and takes a deep breath and exhales. "Okay now back to where I left off". He walks the the back edge of the door and sees the village which looks very tiny from his own angle. To him the almost look like ants. He now sits and takes a break playing with his hands pretending that he's pinching them like the bugs they are. Its kinda funny to him. He sits up and prepares to leave " Well I thinks its about time for me to WOAH!" he ducks a flaming ball "They have catapults?!" He kept dodging and dodging from the villages fireballs and now also hitting the massive door shaking his balance. "S-Since When did they have the time to.. or right the five minutes." said the fox but as he was distracted, a bandit climbed up the door and tried to slice his head off but dodges easily,

"You will return my precious junk!" shouted the bandit as he kept trying to slice him but the fox keeps dodging sweftly like it was no big deal. So the fox decided to fight back and repeatedly keep hitting the the bandit in the face, the bandit even though predicted his fist after the first five hits, the fox was too fast for him to block and the furry creatures jumps a step back,

"Junk? i never took your privates, maybe you got so old they fell off." Said the fox. and As he he was about to knock him out, he didn't notice a giant fireball courtesy of the many catapults the bandits have fire directly at them.

At the last second, the fox dodges but the blast was too strong and blasted the bandit to bits while the force was so strong it pushed the fox away from the door and from the village that he wanted to escape from.

It would have been good thing for our little fox friend but what he didn't count on that behind the door was that the entire village was standing on a tall spire on of course the was a spiral stair case to land on but he missed and fell off the cliff the village and the gigantic spire. "AWWMAN! DOES THIS MEAN I STOLE ALL THIS JUST TO COMICALLY DIIIEEEEEEEEE?!"

Eventually as he fell, he noticed that in the middle of the night a single spark glowed on his chest and noticed his necklace was glowing and as it glowed brighter and brighter, it appeared to be slowing his fall, but was still falling quickly but enough to kill him though, but enough to knock him on the head and knocking him out.

 **Next Day**

In the daytime of the desert a single creature was sleeping in front of the tall spire. He mumbled a bit as he was trying to sleep, but before he could continue, some sand blew into his nose waking him instantly.

"AHH AHH CHOO!' he sneezed as a great amount of sand blew away which blew back at him knocking him down like a kid pushing down another kid.

"mmm`grumble`mmm stupid sand." he complained but he noticed something

He was finally free.

"YES!" he shouted "After all these years I finally made it out of that madhouse they call a village!" he cheered jumping up and down while dancing comically around in circles.

After a few minutes, he regained his composure, "Well now thats settled, it time to start a new chapter of the rest of my life!" quoted the happy fox marching and... apartenly forgetting that the what the issue was about his crimson shard.

 **This is the first chapter! And I hoped that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
